Never Forget
by WhenLightGreetsDark
Summary: It is an infamous tradition of death, honour and sacrifice. Hundreds of lives snuffed out like a lit candle in the wind. There will come a time when our world will be gone and no one will be there to remember it. This is not that time. We will fight, we will die but we will never forget. SYOT - *OPEN*
1. Author's Note!

Hey everyone! So, I've been seeing a huge amount of SYOT's around the Hunger Games fanfiction-verse and so I've decided to create one. There will be 24 tributes, as always but there will be some twists along the way c; You may review or PM me your tribute and I'll try to include them in the story.

As I said, this is my first SYOT so I have no idea how many tributes will be entered. If there aren't many applications, you can create another tribute.

You may sponsor a tribute and I'll decide whether or not they have enough money blah blah blah - all that stuff. Don't be silly and give them a whole months worth of non perishable foods xD

If you review, your tribute will probably last longer so I suggest you do. Of course, there can only be one winner so, we'll see c;

If many of you go for one district, I may switch them about. I'll update this chapter as soon as I get some tributes - first come, first serve so I think you should hurry your little butts along!

Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favour ;)

The form;

Name:

Age:

District:

Backstory:

Looks:

Weapons:

If from Districts 1, 2 or 4, would you like to be a career:

Personality/Angle:

District One Female: Dane Violet, 13

District One Male: Dasher Diamond, 18

District Two Female: Rosalinda Killean, 17

District Two Male:

District Three Female: Kenreaze Darksun, 18

District Three Male:

District Four Female: Coral Delsum, 16

District Four Male: Saxon Fitzgerald, 15

District Five Female:

District Five Male:

District Six Female:

District Six Male:

District Seven Female: Delilah Taylor, 17

District Seven Male:

District Eight Female: Marley 'Calico' Markson, 14

District Eight Male:

District Nine Female:

District Nine Male:

District Ten Female: Feather Calloway, 17

District Ten Male:

District Eleven Female:

District Eleven Male:

District Twelve Female:

District Twelve Male:


	2. Sherbet (Introductary Mini Chapter)

Old President Snow surveys the room around him with cold eyes.

The table is round and made of a silver metal. Around it, there are several Capitol citizens sitting, waiting, for Snow to speak. Many are fidgeting, some are staring blankly out of the window, one is drinking her coffee.

But they all have one thing in common. The Hunger Games.

Snow clears his throat slightly but he may have shot a gun - they would have had the same effect. The colourful people jump and look at the President in fear and amazement. He resists the urge to roll his pale eyes. They are all his stupid, stupid little lapdogs; each and every one of them.

"Mr Habinta, I do hope you have an idea of our arena this year. Last year was, ahem, not quite up to my standards. It was, after all, your idea even if you weren't Head Gamemaker then." Snow says. Jai Habinta gulps and loosens his tie. His hair is greasy and long, to his shoulders, and he is sweating furiously. A droplet falls into his mug of tea.

"President Snow, this year will be much better. If I'd known that District 12 was going to do that I'd have told Crane to stop immediately. At least we got higher ratings last year!"

Snow slaps his hands on the table. He is angry. He should have this man executed. But he won't, because not many are willing to become Head Gamemaker, what with all the 'accidental' deaths that happen to them. The longest lasted five years. "But there was another attempted rebellion! We were this close to an uprising! We cannot afford for this to happen again. Do not disappoint me, Habinta."

Habinta stutters and his face turns red. "Yes, sir. I understand. Cato Levesque won, so I think it is over now?" He states it like a question. "No more Mockingjay. What shall I do about the arena?"

"Do what needs to be done. There needs to be a message. The Capitol rules all, you do what we say. Make sure that there arena is smaller than last year's - it will be easier to hunt and kill the other tributes. There will be bloodshed. The weapons need to be large, sharp. There will be no more rebellious teenagers wishing for freedom. Have I made that clear?" Snow's voice cuts like a knife. He enjoys the power of his words against everyone else's.

"Yes, sir. May I ask, when will the announcement be made? About the Quarter Quell?"

"Tonight." ***

My name is Sherbet Snow. That's what Papa tells me to tell people even though my second name is really Laney. I like Snow better though. Mummy says that even though she married my daddy she will always say her name is Cindy Snow. She says we should be proud because he's the President. I just love him because he gives me sweets.

It isn't weird seeing him on TV anymore. I'm all grown up, 10 years old! I know that he works very hard. I twirl my pink hair in my little manicured, perfect hands. I wish he would see me more often.

Oh, look! He's on the television, now! He looks so smart with his suit on. My brother is there too. He's carrying an old wooden box on screen! Mummy says today is very special and that I have to watch it carefully.

Papa Snow smiles at me through he screen. I know he can't really see me but I like to think he does. He takes the box from Sheen, my brother, and dismisses him. Papa always liked me more. I grin at yourself because of this. I don't like Sheen very much.

Papa clears his throat and starts to talk. He uses really long words that I don't really understand. Then he opens the box. Inside it are yellow pieces of paper. Ew! One of the pieces has mould on it!

He takes the third card out. I can't see the writing but I know it's important. "For the 3rd Quarter Quell and 75th Hunger Games, to remind the rebels that even if they sacrifice themselves for another the Capitol will punish all, there will be no volunteers. Good Luck and May the Odds be Ever in your favour."

I don't really get it but when Mummy comes running upstairs and screaming how this'll be the best Hunger Games yet, I don't disagree.

I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

**So, this is my new SYOT and I was hoping you could apply c; This is just a teaser chapter before I get applications so apply away xD Also the Prezzie Snow quarter quell thing didn't really make sense but justjust go with it, man ;3**

**Cookies and kisses,**

**~Tasha **


End file.
